


Keeping Score

by Kylia



Series: Triune-Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffyverse Femslash Week, F/F, Multi, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylia/pseuds/Kylia
Summary: Buffy and Faith slay, Amy keeps score. Everybody wins though.





	Keeping Score

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer
> 
> Written for day 3 of Buffyverse Femslash week – Polyship

Keeping Score

By Alkeni

“Faith, on your left!” Amy closed her eyes and conjured up a ball of fire, pulling on her own reserves. Snapping her eyes back open, Amy flung the ball at the vampire that had been trying to flank Faith, catching him in the side.

With a shriek of pain, the vampire staggered back, trying to beat at the flames that rapidly spread over his torso. Within seconds, amidst more screaming, the vampire collapsed into a pile of dust and ash. Amy took a step back, suddenly feeling light-headed.

 _Too much, too fast._ It passed in a few seconds, and between them, Buffy and Faith were just finishing off the last of the rest of the vampires that had attacked them, so there was no risk, but there could have been.

 _But there wasn’t._ Amy took a breath and watched as Buffy jumped backwards onto a tombstone, kicking a vampire in the chest as he went. The vampire went flying backward and his chest collided with the branches of a tree, one punching into him and right through his heart.

Faith’s final kill lacked the style points of Buffy’s, but it was just as dust when she drove her stake into the damn things heart. Straightening up, Faith looked over at Buffy, making an expression mock-disgust. “You just did that to show off.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Buffy countered innocently.

“Only on luck,” Amy pointed out with a small laugh. “You had no way of knowing if a branch would actually go through his heart.” She stepped forward, standing next to her girlfriends.

“You’re taking her side?” Buffy tuned to Amy, affecting a wounded expression. Despite that, Amy could see the humor sparkling in Buffy’s eyes. Buffy looked over at Faith. “Is that even allowed?”

Faith chuckled, then shrugged. “We’ve both sided against her a few times, she’s sided with you. Not sure she’s sided with me before…” Faith looked over at Amy, raising an eyebrow.

Amy rolled her eyes, “I’m not taking sides. You _were_ lucky, Buffy. Of course,” Amy allowed “you usually are, so I suppose you were counting on that.”

Now it was Buffy’s turn to roll her eyes. “Fine, fine. Anyway, so, what does that make the score?” Amy had been a little surprised, when she’d first starting working with Faith and Buffy in Cleveland, that the two Slayers had actually taken to keeping score every night – who slew more demons and vamps, with bonus points for particularly tough baddies. It had seemed… well, a little too flippant for the work they did. (Then again, Buffy had always struck Amy as too flippant for what she did, but that was before she’d come to understand, as she had in the last months, that it was one of Buffy’s ways of coping with her calling. And Faith hadn’t been much better when Amy had first met her here…)

The way Faith had explained it, when Amy had asked, when it had just been Faith and Buffy, before she’d fallen for both of them and they’d both fallen for her, was that was one of the ways the whole ‘two Slayers’ thing.

At the time, Faith had been light on the details, but now that Amy knew the full details of Faith’s first time in Sunnydale, it made sense. Both of them had an almost instinctive drive to be better than the other, in some sort of Alpha-slayer competition. There had been a lot of reasons Faith had done the things she did, made the choices she’d made, but the way she’d kept holding herself up against Buffy and always feeling like she was falling short had not helped.

And so… a completion. Who could slay more. It was a contest Faith won a lot, and, in her usual blunt fashion, Faith had told Amy that the winner got to decide what, exactly, they did in bed after patrol was done.

 _Which is still how it works…_ Amy mused.

“You know,” Amy crossed her arms in front of her. “I don’t _just_ come along on patrol to be scorekeeper.” She tallied the kills in her head quickly and went on: "But, that's Six vampires and one Krixlan demon for you, Buffy, and eight vampires for Faith. Plus the two vampires I torched in the first crypt, and that one,” She pointed to the dust pile from the vampire she’d burned. Amy rarely ‘won’, but she also rarely tried to. There was only so much magic she could safely use, given… everything.

“So I _still_ won.” Faith smirked. “That’s what, five nights in a row. You sure you not losing on purpose, _B_?”

"That demon was worth two vampires!" Buffy protested. "At _least!_ "

"You took him out in less than a minute!" Faith countered, "Couldn't have been that hard to kill him."

"Because I remembered how to kill them from the last time I faced one, in Sunnydale. If I hadn't known to go for the back of their neck, it would have been a _lot_ harder." Buffy crossed her arms in front of her, mock-glaring at Faith.

"I kind of have to go with Buffy here. Krixlans are tough customers," Amy said, shooting Faith a smirk. "So I guess that means the end of your winning streak."

"Fuck you!" Faith replied, her voice lacking any rancor or vitriol. "Fine," She huffed, rolling her eyes. "You win B." There was still no heat in her words.

"Say that again and convince me you're actually upset." Buffy's smile crept into her voice. "Maybe _you_ lost on purpose, Faith."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Faith looked around at the dust piles arranged around them. "I gotta say... vamps don't usually come at us like this, all at once. Not unless there's some big bad giving 'em orders."

Amy frowned as she realized Faith was right. Usually, unless they had found a nest, they fought vampires piecemeal - one here, two there, maybe three on the outside once in awhile, but never seven attacking at once, engaging in some semblance of working together.

"Well, if there's a new Big Bad, I think they didn't read the contract right. Only one per year," Buffy pointed out. "So we'll have to find them and fill them in on that part." She looked around the graveyard, checking for any approaching demons or vampires.

"They're not coming out tonight, that much is for sure," Amy pointed out. "We can worry about them tomorrow."

"Yeah, suppose that's true," Faith agreed, then she smirked at Amy. "You just wanna head back home."

"Unlike you two, I actually have to _sleep_ more than two hours a night," Amy pointed out. Of course...

"Somehow, Amy, I don't think sleeping is on your mind just yet," Buffy replied playfully.

"Well, I didn't say it was the _first_ thing I wanted to do when we got back..." Amy agreed.


End file.
